Water soluble derivatives of C60 have been found to act as broadly effective neuroprotective agents in neuronal cell culture models. These compounds also delayed both motor deterioration and death in a transgenic mouse model of amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS). Investigation of these malonic acid C60 derivatives continues. Mass spectrometry provides a means of characterizing these compounds and determining the structure of oxidation products of these derivatives.